Molly Becomes a MattMohinder Fangirl
by Kate Barancik
Summary: Molly realizes she wants her two dads together in a more than friends way. MattMohinder.


Molly Becomes a Matt/Mohinder Fangirl

Molly couldn't really tell when it started to happen. All she knew was that something had changed. It was like Matt and Mohinder were walking on eggshells for the last few days, ever since Mohinder had gotten back. They think she doesn't notice, but she does.

They think she doesn't see the hand that Matt puts on Mohinder's back when they walk through a doorway. Or the way Mohinder leans a little too close to Matt to whisper something. Or the way they smile at something the other says, like it's a secret joke, just for them. But she does see.

So she pays even more attention, watches them when they think she's otherwise occupied. Matt always leans into Mohinder's touch, as though it were oxygen. But he only moves the part that is being touched. Mohinder moves his whole body. He seeks out complete contact.

The day before Mohinder is supposed to go in the field again he and Matt have an argument. It woke Molly out of a dead sleep. They were in the kitchen, trying to be as far from Molly's room as possible, so as not to disturb her. She couldn't quite hear them since they were trying their best to whisper.

It's not like Molly hadn't seen them fight before, they always have their little disagreements. But this one is different. Usually they start far away and end up closer, this time they're already standing a few feet from each other. This time, Matt continually reaches over to brush a hand over Mohinder's arm. And Mohinder leans away from the touch, but not away from Matt.

They were so close Molly could have sworn they were going to kiss at any moment. Secretly she rooted on the idea. But the fight seemed to be at an end. Matt was the first to move away, Mohinder almost allowed himself to be pulled with him, but stayed rooted to where he was.

"Come on, Mohinder, don't be stupid," Molly whispered. Yet, he didn't move. Matt stood by the dining table, leaning on it. She could see Mohinder's gaze travel down the curve of Matt's back in the faint light, saw him take a step forward.

"What if you don't come back?" she heard Matt ask.

"I will," was the simplest answer. Matt pushed off the table and turned slowly to face him. Molly could see the worry, the weariness that was etched into his skin. And then Matt did something that she both expected yet was caught by surprise. He hugged Mohinder.

One arm went around his shoulders and the other around his waist. Mohinder rested his hands on Matt's bicep in a half-hug, unsure of what else to do. Molly could have burst. She silently clapped her hands together, letting out a sound that was so loud she was pretty sure only dogs could hear it.

It's only when they pull away, but not far that she thinks her head will explode with excitement. Matt cradles Mohinder's head in his hand and looks him dead in the eye. They just stare, neither of them moving. Molly's about ready to scream at them to hurry up already, she's not getting any younger.

Neither of them moves first, they move together, like they have a million times before, even when they weren't together. They've always known. Before Matt could read minds or Mohinder left India for the first time. It was like her mother had told her, when you love someone, really love them, you've loved them forever. That was Matt and Mohinder.

Her heart jumped into her throat when their lips touched. It was soft, barely even touching. Mohinder let out a breath that Molly doubted he'd even known he'd been holding in. He pressed in more firmly, pushing against every part of Matt that he could. Molly flailed her little arms when Matt opened his mouth to Mohinder. He quickly pulled away, however.

"Molly," he said in a stern voice. "I can hear the fangirling."

He pointed knowingly to his head. She gasped and ran off to bed, throwing herself under the covers and pretended to be asleep even though she knew that Matt knew better. He didn't bother her, though she suspected they would have a 'talk' in the morning. The excitement pounded through her veins as she tried to fall into sleep, but all she managed to do was kick her legs back and forth and jump her whole body up and down on the bed in excitement the rest of the night.


End file.
